


Maybe, Maybe

by azureheavens



Series: Lord and Lady [4]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: The warm light of the morning, a moment you can't ignore.





	Maybe, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this back in May 2016, but only kept it on my Tumblr. But lately, I was thinking about how even people who like Cheribel rarely write much beyond the first kiss, and how I'm just as guilty. So I dug it back up, double-downed the on the "cute horny," and now it's here.
> 
> I was also thinking about turning this moment into a longer, sillier story of their married life, but I want it to stand on its own. So maybe I'll post a sequel. Maybe.

Maybe it was the unusually warm morning. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, casting a pale hue over everything in the bedroom. Laying curled up behind his wife under layers of comforters and quilts made Asbel feel like he was sleeping in a cloud. A vague ache radiated in his back, but his mind was too hazy from sleep to care.

Maybe it was her smell. Asbel woke up with his face in Cheria's pink hair, which had a fruit like scent that was full, sweet, inviting. He sleepily wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and knotted the fabric of her nightgown in his grip. She shifted with a small sigh, not quite awake herself. She nestled in closer to his body, spreading warmth from his toes and up his spine and sticking there in his chest. He pressed a kiss on edge of her hairline and lingered where her neck met her shoulders.

A few moments later, Cheria's head rolled to the side to look at him. The collar of her nightgown was pulled down past her shoulder while they slept, leaving a wide and enticing dip. "Good morning," she mused quietly.

"Mornin'," he replied, closing his eyes. "You’re awake, too?"

Cheria hummed, arching her back, stretching her arms forward. Then she turned herself over to face her whole body towards him. "You woke me up, actually…” The warm pocket they made in the blankets made her nestle in closer, tugging his lips into a smile. “At least it's not the middle of the night."

Asbel nodded and opened his eyes again. Cheria’s curls stuck out a little more than usual. It made him want to use his fingers to smooth it down. Seeing Cheria in the faint light of morning was rare, as they both kept such a normal sleep schedule. Sometimes he would have to get up before she would, when he could only leave a kiss on her head before leaving. But Asbel just felt drowsy, not tired. And he felt very, very warm, which Cheria seemed to reciprocate in her smile. She looked so pretty at this moment that he felt like he should never close his eyes again.

Without thinking, Asbel mumbled, "Maybe we could use this extra time."

Cheria placed a hand on the side of his head and pressed her forehead to his. She closed her eyes, ready to give in to sleep again. "What do you mean…?"

Maybe it was just his good mood. Maybe it was how close she was with that scent pulling him in. Maybe it was her fingers lazily brushing against his ear as they traced his jawline.

A perfect moment. Something they didn't usually have in their lives.

Without another word, Asbel leaned in. His lips grazed the soft skin of her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. Cheria gasped softly at first, then sighed at his touch. Her fingers burrowed into his hair, locking him in place. He lingered at the crook of her neck, tasting the light, salty tang of her skin. His hand ran from her waist down to her hips and squeezed tightly. 

Cheria shivered and drew a breath. She pressed her free palm against his back, tugging him closer. He obliged, carefully pulling her body under his. He switched sides of her craning neck and kissed harder behind her ear. She continued sighing, her leg starting to hook around his. He moved against her, sliding a hand up her nightgown to her chest. There was no rushing. Just breathing. Just nestling closer and closer together until there was no space to fill.

Soon he had both hands on her. She draped her arms over his shoulders, giving him full reach of everything he could want. She curled under his touch. "Asbel…" Hushed breath tickled his ear, her voice warm like honey.

He lifted his face from her neck with heavy eyes and heavy breath. Sunlight illuminated her soft brown eyes. Her mouth pouted just enough to remind him of a part of her he hadn’t gotten to yet. A thousand formless words rolled in his head, piecing together his racing thoughts before picking one he liked.

"Cheria…" He whispered, and then caught his wife's lips in his as she giggled. Her hands pressed the sides of his face, refusing to let him go. Their new synergy sent his heartbeat into overdrive. Cheria made sure she had her turn to scatter kisses from his mouth to down his neck. Asbel grinned despite himself. His breath hissed through his teeth to bite back on his pleasure. Finally, she let him pull her gown over her head, as she started working the buttons of his nightshirt.

Maybe, this would be a really, really good day.


End file.
